


Never Ending Cycle

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after life they had the same fate, to seek the other out and kill them. It was a never ending cycle. It was all they knew. It was what bound them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending Cycle

-.- -.- -.-  
  
 _A child of light.  
  
A child of darkness.  
  
Made to fight on opposite sides of the field.   
  
Life after life they battle, one trying to beat the other.  
  
They cannot co exist.  
  
Nor can they live without the other.  
  
They are cursed by their destinies.  
  
By fate.  
  
To repeat a never ending cycle._

-.- -.- -.-

  
Two lone figures stood alone in a clearing, seemingly lost in their own world, how true those words were.  
  
She stood tall, her lithe ballerina figure clad in a pair of dark red hamaka's and a rich pristine white haori. She was a priestess her very aura demanded respect yet at the same time it radiated peace, an enlightenment that so few had ever reached. On her back was the Miko's traditional choice of weapon, a bow and arrows, yet on her waist was a sword, old and battered yet it radiated power.  
  
He stood tall as well a sense of pride and arrogance leaking from his person. He was grabbed in rich dark clothes. His hamaka's were the blackest of night his haori was a deep purple with intricate designs. He seemed like your everyday man, but he was not. No he was a youkai, proud and ruthless. His aura, like the Miko's, demanded respect and radiated power. He was a dangerous creature. He had no weapons, not that he needed any, his claws were more than enough.  
  
Deep sky blue met blood red. A shiver of power radiated around the clearing they were in, the very wind stilled as the air filled with an invisible charge.  
  
They were here for one thing. The very thing they were always brought together to do.  
  
To fight until the other fell. It was the old age battle of light vs. darkness, good vs. evil only one of them would walk away this day.  
  
The wind blew, making both of their long black locks rustle in the air. The demon took in the Miko's scent, pure and clean. The Miko took in the demons scent, her nose twitching in disgust, it was laced with malice and blood.  
  
The wind settled and as if a silent signal had been given they launched themselves at each other. Claws raised. Sword drawn.  
  
It was over in a second. The Miko fell to her knees, her hair and blood flowing out behind her. The Youkai smirked for a mere second before he to fell to his knees. In synch they fell onto he harsh cold ground, puddles of blood pooling underneath them.  
  
The Miko forced herself to roll over and glare at the demon. The demon did so as well, though with more grace. They laid there, their blood draining form their bodies, their eyes locked.  
  
The Miko suddenly smiled, a small sad yet content smile, her eyes losing their hate in favor of sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
The demon did not return her smile; he merely watched her, his eyes lightening in color.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to go alone." Her voice was light even so it was carried over to him by the wind. He merely stared at her, his eyes softening if just a bit.  
  
Fading blue met fading red and in synch their visions faded into black.

-.- -.- -.-

Two lone figures stood in a small clearing; both were staring down the other, watching their every movement, waiting for a reason to attack the other.  
  
The young woman was dressed head to toe in black and it was skin tight. Her face was stony, void of all emotion, as she was trained. Her long black hair was pulled out of her face and held up in a ponytail.  
  
The male was dressed in a similar fashion, the only difference between their wardrobe were their headbands, they were from opposing villages.  
  
His face was curled in hate, even though he was trained to be emotionless he had too much hate and so it showed. His wavy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"We're always on opposite sides of the field...a river of blood and corpses between us." Her voice was full of a sadness that no one person should ever feel.  
  
He stared at her, his red eyes taking in her black clothed forum. She was dressed head to toe in black, as was he. They were Shinobi of opposing villages during a war. As it always was.  
  
"It is our destiny." With that they launched themselves at each other, kunai glinting in the night. They clashed and jumped apart.  
  
Deep blue meet blood red.  
  
In unison cuts on their cheeks burst open showering the ground with their blood.  
  
They smirked, both tightening their grips on this kunai and they launched at each other again.  
  
The night went black; a cloud covering the moon, there was the sickening sound of flesh being torn as the scent of freshly spilled blood wafted around the clearing.  
  
The moon came out again and shone down.  
  
The scene illuminated was grisly. Two forms were on the ground.  
  
He was slightly sitting up, blood pouring from his stomach in a never ending flow. She was on her side, her hair hiding most of her face, even so her blue eyes shinned in the night. Blood gushed form her side.  
  
Both had landed killing blows. Both were dying. Both were crying.  
  
She offered him a small sad smile.  
  
"Let's be friends in our next life." He merely stared at her; both knew that could never be.  
  
Blue met red and then faded to black.

-.- -.- -.-

Once again they were face to face in a stand off their armies behind them. The bloodlust was tangible as was the hate.  
  
He was standing to the East, grabbed in the richest robes and armor money could buy. His army stood behind him ready to do battle for their lord.  
  
She was standing to the West, grabbed in a plain fighting Kimono and chipped armor. Behind her stood what was left of her army, he had launched a surprise attack on her lands a mere three days ago.  
  
Both were poised and ready to tear into the other not for their lands, their people or even power. They were ready to tear into the other because it was what they were made to do.  
  
The air around them was charged with energy, the sun was high in the sky, ready to witness yet another fight between the two.  
  
Dark Brown almost red meet deep blue.  
  
A gust of wind rushed through the battle field and like a signal both armies attacked. The man and woman ran towards each other, everyone and everything else was of no consequence to them. They only had eyes for each other.  
  
They clashed in a flurry of swords and armor. He being a man had the physical advantage and he easily had her down to one knee as she tried to fend him off. He smirked down at her. "So weak you have become."  
  
She snarled at him and in a flurry of moments she was out from under his swords making him growl at her as his sword sunk into the earth, which he wished above all was her flesh. She used this to her advantage and slashed at his back. Her steel sword tore though his flesh easily making him grunt in pain. He quickly tore his sword from the Earth and lunged at her again. His sword stuck home and split open her thigh.  
  
She hissed and pain and stumbled away from him, trying to put distance between them. It worked for only a second because as soon as she regained her footing he attacked again. She raised her sword, ready to block but cried out as she was struck from behind. She fell to her knees and leaned on her sword.  
  
He snarled at the one who had attacked her and turned his blade on the fool, not caring that it was his general. The act made all around them pause and look on in wonder. He ignored them all and stood over her protectively.  
  
"She is mine!" His eyes winded when her sword was shoved though his back a mixture of blood and bowls leaking from the wound. He let out a cry of pain as she twisted her sword and yanked it out. He fell to his knees and somehow maneuvered himself so he was facing her.  
  
She smirked at him, blood leaking from her mouth. The wound on her back was fatal and already she could feel her life leaving her.  
  
He glared at her, he was not mad that she had attacked him when his back was turned but that she had been mortally wounded by another, that she would die by another's hand. That would not be allowed so with the last of his strength he garbed a small hidden dagger from his armor and slashed open her throat.  
  
She smiled at him her teeth stained red with blood as it as spewed from her open neck. He merely gave her a cold stony stare.  
  
"Mine and mine alone to kill." With those hushed words his vision faded to black.

-.- -.- -.-

A young pale woman stood in the middle of a clearing. She was dressed in nothing more than a pair of black slacks and a white top. Her long black silky hair fell in waves down to her mid back. She was in a word beautiful but her beauty was not human, no it whispered of something else. Her perfectly shaped and blemish free face was set in sadness.  
  
"You know…if we weren't forced to do this in every life…I think we could be friends…" Her voice was a mere whisper. It seemed to echo around the clearing. He merely stalked her from the darkness the woods around them offered.  
  
She sighed sadly her cold body not feeling the chill. Her deep blue gold flecked eyes followed his forum easily. Her ears picking up each and every move he made.  
  
"You know…technically I'm already dead…we don't have to do this anymore." He growled low in his throat and stepped out of the darkness. He was no longer a demon, no in this life he was a werewolf and she a vampire. Even so they were sworn enemies. It was their fate and why she wanted to change it he did not know nor did he like it, so with a growl he launched himself at her.  
  
She sighed sadly as he launched himself at her and shook her head. She easily side stepped his attack and kicked him harshly in the side, making him yelp out in pain. She watched with narrowed eyes as he stalked around her, lightly limping from her attack.  
  
He growled at her darkly and in an instant he was upon her, his teeth locked around her throat and he tore at her flesh mangling it. Since she was a vampire he was not allowed to taste her blood, this time. Her body merely cracked like it was marble.  
  
She grimaced as he tore into her and while she knew he would tear her head from her body, thus 'killing' her, she would not go alone. She raised her hand and in one swift movement she shoved it through his chest. He yelped in pain as the blood poured from his wound. His vision went blurry as he fell on top of her, with one last clamp of his jaws her head rolled away from her body.  
  
His vision went black, the last thing he saw before he died was her decapitated head smiling at him, tears still cling to her eyelashes.

-.- -.- -.-

Two figures clashed in the air, as if gravity did not apply to them. They parted and landed on opposite roof tops staring only at each other. They completely ignored the cries of their teammates begging them to stop, that their emblems weren't worth it. They brushed the concerned voices off.  
  
He stood tall dressed from head to toe in dark athletic clothes. A black hoodie with his team's emblem etched on the back and a pair of black sweats. On his feet were his air Trecks and on his head were a pair of black tinted goggles that hid his black eyes.  
  
She stood as tall as the gash on her back would allow her. She was dressed in light colors, a white blood stained long sleeve top. Dark blue jeans with her teams emblem etched on her back pocket. On her small dainty feet were her air trecks and on her head was a dark blue head band that held her black hair out of her dark blue eyes.  
  
On her face was a sad serene smile, the moon behind her making her look breath taking, the winds stirred around them. "I…think I love you." Her voice was quite but carried to him on the wind. He didn't respond he merely gazed at her blood gushing from the open wound on his side.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "I know, you don't have to say it. But…before we die again lets fly together." The wind around them settled and they launched themselves into the air and it looked, to the by standers, like they were dancing on the wind. Yet as soon as it happened it ended. They both fell to the ground below, the screams and shouts of their teammates echoing around them as they fell.  
  
They were far too gone to hear nor care their eyes locked as they fell, entangled in an embrace, they plunged towards the ground. She smiled happily as she clutched to him fighting gravity to be in his embrace even if it was one of death.  
  
He merely held her closer to himself as the ground neared, taking in and savoring the feel of her in his arms for it would never happen again, much to his dismay. "I want to love you, but I can't." With those hushed words they hit the ground and died on impact. Screams and shouts echoed though the sky as their teammates cried over their bodies and for the tragic end of their Romeo and Juliet romance.  
  
On that day two teams became one and two souls vowed to become one in the next life.

-.- -.- -.-

Two figures stood in a room blood stains and over turned furniture were strewn about. A young woman was dressed in a pair of jeans and a ripped up and bloody green top. She held a hand to her bleeding arm, her wedding ring glinting in the light, as she glared at the man across from her.  
  
"I trusted you!" He merely stared at her as if pitying her. He was dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans and a black ripped shirt. In his hand was a knife it along with his weeding band glinted in the light.  
  
Teary and betrayed dark blue eyes met impassive yet slightly saddened dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but it is our fate…" She glared at him, tears spilling from her eyes as she grabbed a nearby discarded screwdriver.  
  
"I thought we could change, that we could over come out fate and be together…it looks like I was wrong. I hate you!" With that she ran at him, her feet crunching over the broken glass, not that she felt it, and shoved her screwdriver into his neck at the same exact instant he stabbed her in the gut and using the last of his strength twisted it before he tumbled over.  
  
They landed in a heap on the floor, their bodies were a mass of tangles limbs as their blood flowed and made a small lake under them.  
  
Their visions faded to black as they died in each other's arms.  
  
Once again Fate ruled.

-.- -.- -.-

Two lone figures stood in an alley way. Both were dressed in jeans and black shirts, almost as if they had planned what to wear, but it was a mere coincidence. They were back to the mindless hating of the other and wanting nothing more than to kill the other.  
  
The young woman glared at him like he was the scum on the bottom of her boot. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. In her slim pale hand was a baseball bat. She was more than ready to end this, end him. The hatred she felt for him was unbearable. To think she thought she could love this man. What a fool she had been.  
  
He stared back at her impassively, his dark brown almost red eyes locking with her deep blue ones. His hair was short and held back by a small dragon tail. In his hand was a crow bar. He felt a sense of dread well up in him at the hate that was radiating off of her, while he had been used to it from past lives the fact that they had once been lovers, that they had once been in love tortured him. Yet he knew this was their fate and so he accepted it.  
  
"I hate you." Her words were full of such hate and disdain that he flinched back as if they hurt him physically.  
  
"I know." With that he ran at her and slammed his crow bar into the side of her head. She stumbled back and slammed into the wall, dropping her bat in the process. He did not let up for a second, he was upon her and repeatedly slamming his crow bar into her pale delicate flesh which tore and gave way.  
  
She cried out as he repeatedly hit her, her mind was fuzzy and her vision dotted with black dots. She could feel and taste the blood that flowed from her and she knew she had to do something fast. She reached around her on the grimy alley way floor and grinned as she wrapped her hands around a broken bottle. Without an ounce of hesitance she grabbed it and shanked him again and again with it.  
  
He cried out in pain as he dropped his crow bar and fell to the harsh ground next to her. He instinctly curled around his wounded and bleeding stomach yet she did not let up. She slashed at his side and only when the bottle was to slick with his blood for her to hold onto did she let it fall from her hands.  
  
She smirked at him as he laid on the ground next to her yet not touching her. She knew he would die soon as would she, her vision was already starting to fade. Even so she could see his face clearly in her mind's eye. It never really changed much when they were reborn. Even so she wished they could forget their past lives when they were reborn like regular people.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to remember…it would make killing you so much easier…" She trialed off coughing up blood.  
  
He grunted in pain, she was right. If they didn't remember their pasts together then killing the other would be a lot easier. Maybe then one side would finally win. "…if only…" He trailed off his vision blacking out.  
  
She hmmed a response her body going limp. "If only…" She slumped over and landed on the cold hard floor of the alley way, dead.  
  
On that day the Fates finally decided to be merciful and granted their wish.

-.- -.- -.-

Two lone figures stood alone in a bloody clearing. They were the last two left standing and it came down to them to kill the other. The fate of the world was resting on this battle. Once again it was good vs. evil. Only one would be allowed to walk away this day.  
  
A young woman stood tall, her small fragile looking figure clad in a ripped and bloody school girl uniform. She was bruised and battered yet she stood tall, she would not back down. In her slightly shaking hands was a withered old bow, her quiver of arrows was long ago lost in the battle, all she had left was one last arrow.  
  
He stood tall as well a sense of arrogance and sick enjoyment leaking from his person. He was grabbed in rich dark clothes. His hamaka's were the blackest of night his haori was a deep purple with intricate gold designs. He smirked down at the young woman, his fangs poking over his bottom lip. He was cocky, but he had every right to be. He would win this battle and he would win it easily.  
  
"Naraku! Today is the day you pay for what you have done!"  
  
He chuckled at her darkly. "Bring it on little Miko." With that she let her arrow fly at the same time he launched his own attack. Their attacks met in the mid air. The raw power of their attacks wrapped around the other and lit up the sky.  
  
When the smoke cleared they were both laying on the ground, barely alive yet to wounded to get up. Slowly their vision started to fade, both to tired and wounded to fight on.  
  
"I'm so tired…" It was unclear who uttered the whispered words but as soon as they were said both of them went limp and were embraced by the cold hands of death.

-.- -.- -.-

A young woman smiled as she walked down the street towards her house, a book in had as she read and walked on. She was dressed in a dark blue school uniform, her skin was lightly tanned her light blue eyes were trained on her book, a small smile playing at her lips. She blinked as she bumped into someone and stumbled back to and tried to regain her footing. She blushed and looked at who she had run into.  
  
He looked to be about a year or two older then her, and judging by his uniform he was a freshmen in the nearby college. He was handsome, his skin was pale, his eyes were such a dark brown them almost shinned red in the light. All in all he was quite the looker. She blushed when she realized she was staring and bowed to him in apology. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He merely smiled at her charmingly. "No problem, though you probably shouldn't read and walk at the same time."  
  
She blushed lightly and nodded. "Hai, of how rude of me! My name is Kagome."  
  
He smiled charmingly at her. "Well then Ms. Kagome my name is Naraku." She smiled at him and shook his extended hand. They both blinked as a shock seemed to go thought them. Her eyes darkened a shade and became a shade of dark blue while his did the same and seemed to become red. They quickly let go of the others hand and merely stared at each other in semi shock.  
  
"Do I know you?" Their voices over lapped as they asked the same question at the same time.  
  
And so it begins again.


End file.
